clusterfckfandomcom-20200214-history
Trox
Trox was a Papegarian artifact dealer based on Tisnart Station. He was a business acquaintance of Jadim, who approached him to find a buyer for an ancient Aga'ran scepter the crew of the Julian had scavenged. Biography A Life of Crime Before he started peddling artifacts, Trox was a common lowlife street charlatan. His main cons revolving around pretending his second head had some sort of disability in the hopes of extracting money from compassionate passerby. As he grew older and the funds of his scam operation grew he bought a camera to take free pictures to any interested customers, what the victims didn't know was that he worked alongside street urchins he hired to pick their pockets while he was distracting them with the photo business. He briefly ran an information business with his Chrysocyona associate, Lewis, but this turned sour as in the end both of them tried to con the other. Lewis' contacts however did give Trox new business opportunities as he started taking up jobs from pirates, smugglers and major criminal organizations. He briefly worked with a child trafficker named Grimm but in the end halted this cooperation after moral issues (and complications arising from a robotic child and his adoptive father leading a revolt amongst the captives.) Eventually Trox met his wife Charleen, a Papegarian preschool teacher, who helped him to turn his life around. Soon he and Charleen had a nest of 12 eggs that all hatched healthily, with all of the kids managing to pass the Papegarian infancy stage. Tisnart Station Sometime after the destruction of earth Trox set up shop in one of the midmost levels of Tisnart Station as an artifact peddler, in an attempt to set up a legitimate business while also making use of past contacts. At one point Jadim, a former pirate contact of Trox, turned up with his crew in an attempt to sell the Aga'ran Scepter of Ascension which they salvaged in a derelict battle cruiser. Trox attempted to find a legit customer but was contacted by an unknown entity that had been harrassing and blackmailing Trox over the phone for some time, forcing Trox to sent his customers to an abandoned hotel instead. After this Trox decided he was in way over his head and decided to flee Tisnart Station, emptying as much of his shop into his Spacion Wagon and urging Charleen and the children to meet him at the Spaceport. Before he could escape the crew of the Julian returned from the "deal", intimidating Trox and demanding why they set them up. Trox explained the situation and the crew allowed him to depart for the Spaceport. Appearance Trox was a Papegarian, a two-headed avianoid species resembling a cross between a muppet, a parrot and an ostrich. His skin was green, his beak and eyes yellow and the little amount of feathers he had were purple. During the period of his initial dating with his wife Charleen he grew out a moustache but later shaved it after Charleen admitted she didn't like it, two years later. When outside, Trox could often be seen wearing his long beige trench coat and his two signature yellow fedoras he kept as a momento from his past as a street charlatan. Behind the Scenes Trox was inspired by Fox and Trot from the musical Pinokkio, the 2006 version of the musical being portrayed as a man in a yellow fedora with a green parrot/dodo like puppet. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Featured